Pulling Back on the Strings
by MidoriSorel
Summary: Lass' rise to gain a great power in the form of a haunting memory.
1. Prologue  Lass' Question

Prologue –Lass' Question

Have you ever had the feeling like you where being watched? How about if all your actions were being manipulated by someone else? Almost like you where being possessed? What if these actions you have done where causing pain and suffering to the world around you? What if there was nothing you could do about it?

How would you feel?

Would you fight back or accept that fate that the one pulling your strings gave you?

What if by turn you became the one pulling the string? What would you do then?

My name is Lass and I was possessed by an evil witch for many years of my life.

It's a dreadful past which I'm desperately am trying to amend for. Thanks to a small group of knights I was set free of my shackles. But can I really call this being free? The looks I receive are like knives stabbing at the heart. I know I am the one responsible for so much loss and pains. Guilt can drive a man insane at any given time. This fear of mine believing at any time I could lose myself and fall back to being manipulated by that despicable witch is something I was barely able to cope with

But….

On a certain day that all changed

When I was pushed to the brink of collapse a miracle showed up in the form of a horrible memory.

Now I have only one question left to ask

Will you listen to my story?

The story of when the possessed became the possessor.


	2. Chapter 1  Village Troubles

Chapter 1 – Village troubles

It's a warm cloudy spring day at the Grand Chase castle. It's been around four months since the battle at Kaze'aze castle and the knights have been enjoying themselves since missions have been quite scarce lately. Most of which a solo knight could handle in a day

The castle itself was a good size for a group of eleven people. The castle gifted to the group as a thank you for ridding the world of the evil witch Kaze'aze. Around the castle was a very well kept garden to have a good atmosphere and at back was a large field surrounded by a dense forest both of which was used by the knights for training. Each knight had their own personalized rooms. The rooms connected to a long hallway which was accessed from a grand stair case near the entrance of the castle. And right to the stairs case was a door which opened to be a large grand hall. The hall itself taking up maybe one fourth of the castle was used for gathering of nobles and meetings with the Knight Master whenever she would visit the knights. And now we have the kitchen which was left as soon as you walked into the hall. The kitchen itself was very well kept thanks to Arme's love of cooking. A meal was currently being prepared.

Three of the knights were prepping a meal for the entire group. Arme was currently stirring a large pot of meats and vegetables over a flame made from her magic. Lire at her side was cutting other vegetables for a salad and standing right behind her was Amy who would hand any ingredient the mage and archer needed.

"Amy grab a few more tomatoes please." Said Lire "Roger captain!" replied the pink haired girl as she quickly hoped her way to were the vegetables were kept in a small storage closet.

"Amy can you bring some peppers and carrots too!" yelled Arme when she notched the dancer hopping away.

"How's the stew coming along Arme?" asked the archer "Really good!" replied the mage gleefully "I know everyone is going to love It." in a few more seconds the dancer jolted back in carrying only the peppers in hand "No carrots or tomatoes." Amy said as she passed the peppers to Arme.

"Huh? Really?" Lire said with a concerned tone "Great just Great." grumbled Arme.

"Amy can you go to the village market and buy some for us?" asked Lire "Yes sir!" Replied the dancer saluting while she did. "Maybe she should take someone with her." Asked Arme.

At that moment Lass had walked in from the hall.

"Hey they forced me to ask if the foods almost ready so um… Is it almost ready?" said the thief with a very annoyed expression on his face

"Lass?" Arme said "Perfect go with Amy"

"Where am I going?" the thief asked but before he could get an answer his arm was grabbed by the overly excited Amy and was being pulled towards the front door

"Hey wait!" Lass shouted "Oh be quite and just come silly" Amy giggled as she was now pulling him down the path leading to the village

Now entering the village a bit south of the castle the two knight were walking towards the square

"Ok so why are we here?" asked an annoyed thief

"We are missing ingredients for lunch so we need to go buy some" replied the dancer skipping while she spoke

"And I am here because?" An even more annoyed thief asked "O hush! Just enjoy the walk." grumbled Amy "Its nice coming to the village"

After a few minutes of walking in silence a small boy came running through the street in a big rush.

"Excuse me out of the way" yelled the boy as he ran through a group of people on the street.

The boy was moving at too quick a pace and came to a sudden halt when he crashed into the blue thief.

The boy quickly got up "sor…" the boy began until he gazed at Lass.

The thief just gave a quick glance into the boy's eyes and knew why he didn't finish that word

The boy was shaking "Fear. He's scared of me." thought Lass to himself "I'm sorry" the boy said as he quickly ran off

Lass' annoyance quickly turned to depression

"Its ok Lass most people are just not use to having knight living so close" Amy said having seen the sadden look on the thief's face.

"You sur…." But the thief was interrupted as a group quickly surrounded the dancer.

"Amy!Amy!"yelled the group as they began praising the dancer.

Amy just gave off a nervous laugh knowing this would not help Lass believe the statement she just made.

Lass just gave a quick glance and continued to walk alone.

"Huh? Lass wait!" Amy yelled as she notice the thief walking away.

"Excuse me. Sorry. I have to go." The dancer politely said as she pushed herself through the crowd to run after the thief.

After a few more minutes of a very silent awkward walk the two arrived at the square and were on the way to the vegetable merchant's stand.

Now standing in front of the merchant's stand it could be seen that the merchant himself was facing away from the knights counting the stock.

"Excuse me." Said the dancer calling to the merchant.

"Ah yes how can I …." The man fell silent as he turned around to see the thief standing there.

"Again just like the boy" Lass thought to himself.

"Um we need tomatoes and carrots" Amy quickly said hoping it would change the mood.

"Yes coming right up" said the merchant snapping out of the gaze he had on Lass.

The merchant put the items asked for in separate bags and handed them to the dancer and in turn she quickly paid the amount asked for.

"Ok we have what we need lets go home" Amy said trying to sound cheerful.

Lass just gave a quick glare. "Whatever." The thief mumbled and began to walk off.

"I'm so sorry Lass" Amy whispered to herself knowing he wouldn't hear and began to follow after him.


	3. Chapter 2  The Lunch

**OK I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted got distracted quite a bit and would forget to work on it well anyways here is chapter two**

**O and also this most likely will be the longest chapter in the entire story so sry if you find it to long**

**Disclaimer –I do not own any characters used in the story- ~Midori**

/

Amy and Lass now with the ingredients needed where on the way back to the castle. The walk so far was covered in tension as the events of arrival was flashing through the young thief's head.

"The boy looking at me in fear, the crown rushing to Amy and ignoring me, and that storekeeper."Lass thought to himself "Maybe this path of redemption is pointless. Maybe I should just disappear into a forgotten part of the world."

"Lass?" Amy's voce broke Lass' trance like walk.

"Yes?" The thief answered not bothering to look back at the dancer calling him

"I'm sorry about this whole thing" Amy said with a slight tremble in her voice. "I'm sure they will warm up to you very soon."

The thief just stayed quiet and continued to walk.

"LASS IM REALLY REALLY SORRY!" Amy shouted almost breaking down into tears

"Amy please don't cry" the thief said in a very comforting tone "I believe you now let's go we wasted a lot of time already"

The dancer regain the energy and excitement she had before quick pulled herself together and started to jog "Come on slow poke!" the dancer said yelling back at the thief.

Lass started into a quick walk following the dancer trying to force a smirk so she would stay cheerful but still inside he was thinking of the village.

After a few more minutes of following the path the pair arrived back at Grand Chase castle with Amy arriving first since she was jogging.

Amy proceeded to knock on the front door which was awsnered by the orange druid Ryan

"Hey Amy where have you been?" asked Ryan noticing the bags she was holding

"Down to the village getting some missing ingredients for today lunch" replied Amy putting both bags directly in front of Ryan.

"Really well ok how was the village haven't had been down there for a while." Stated the druid

Amy hesitated to tell of the events "It was fine" The dancer quickly said and ran inside.

"Um ok?" Ryan said to himself confused with the reaction the dancer had. Bu before he tried to figure what had just taken place Lass arrived as well lost back into the trance of thoughts he had before.

"Hey Lass did you go to the village too?" Asked a still confused Ryan

"Huh? O yeah I did." replied the thief who snapped out of his day dreaming. And before Ryan had a chance to continue the conversation the thief had alredy disappeared inside leavening a certain orange druid even more confused.

"Did I miss something?" Ryan thought to himself before walking inside and closeting the doors

"Guys I'm back!" shouted Amy as she entered the kitchen.

"Took you long enough hurry I'm starving" Shouted back Elesis surprising the dancer.

"Elesis? What are you doing in here?" asked the dancer. "Um I live here" replied a very annoyed knight

"Well um any ways here the stuff we needed." Said the dancer now turning her attention to Lire and Arme.

"Good we can finish now." Said the mage as she took the bags in hand. "But Amy did anything happen you did take a bit longer then you should have." Said the Archer with a worried look on her face "Where's Lass? He didn't ditch you did he?" asked the mage now joining in the concern.

The images of the incident of the village flashed through Amy head till finally answered "No everything's fine I'm gunna ok now" The three remains in the kitchen all look at each other with worry they knew something was wrong.

"Should we go after her and force her to tell us?" asked Elesis with a rash tone as always

"No leave her alone for now as soon as she gets in a good mood I'll talk with her" replied Lire "Besides we have food on the flame and a castle of hungry people we need to finish this first." Added Arme

"You sure"asked the knight with her tone much softer then before

"Yeah besides its Amy nothing usually keeps her down for long" Replied the mage "Now go tell everyone that the foods almost ready"

The knight just nodded and walked out.

"Arme" Lire called

"Yes Lire I know" replied the mage "Amy's not the one who we should be worried about"

"Then who? … Lass! Do you think something happen to him? exclaimed the archer

"I would say most likely but we can't be sure let's wait till everyone is seated for lunch and pay close attention to Lass and Amy

The archer nodded and went to finishing the salad from early and the mage returned to her stew.

After another ten minutes the food was ready to be served

"Lire could you go set the table." Asked the mage

The archer just smiled and nodded grabbing just enough of the plates, bowls, silverware, and cups needed. She then proceeded out into the grand hall ready to set the table. She came to a sudden stop though when she notched Amy was already sitting at the table bouncing up and down in her chair with the red haired fighter Jin sitting right next to her giving her a quick glance every few seconds.

"Oh um hey guys." Said Lire breaking Jin from his day dreaming of Amy and Amy of her consistent bouncing

"Would you mind helping me set the table since you're here already" asked the archer

"Yes Sir!" said the dancer who then quickly hopped up but ended up getting up so fast she tripped and crashed into the fighter who quickly caught her by wrapping his arms around her

"Woops thanks Jin" said the dancer returning the hug before she removed herself from his grip and skipped to the archer

The fighter was left in the same position with a giant smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. It was obvious he was greatly happy with what just happened.

"Jin?" Lire called breaking him from his day dreaming once again.

"Huh? Oh yes. Sorry." Replied the awakened Jin who rushed to Lire's side "So what was I gunna do again?"

Amy giggled and Lire just sighed and handed him the bowls.

After about five minutes the table was set. Arme could be seen using magic to hold up the pot of stew and the bowl of salad which she placed on a smaller table so the group could get up and serve themselves.

After setting the pot Elesis had already ventured into the hall and was holding her bowl ready to eat

"Can I get some already" asked the hungry knight with a bit of drool on her lips.

"Yes Elesis go ahead." Sighed the mage.

The knight quickly filled her bowl and went back to the table and began eating

Jin and Amy then motioned themselves to fill their bowls as well. Jin following right behind Amy with the same sparkle in his eye he had earlier. After filling both their bowls they went to sit back down and around the period of this time a few more Grand Chase Knights had entered. Ronan, Ryan, and Dio had entered from just finishing their sparing in the field.

"Good show Ryan. Your getting quite skilled with the transformations." Said Ronan

"Huh? You really think so?" replied the druid excitement in his voice

"Yes Ryan your getting VERY good." Said Dio sarcasm easily caught in his voice

"And what's that suppose to mean" replied Ryan in an annoyed tone while Ronan just gave a nervous laugh at what he knew was coming

"It means why don't you just transform into a bug next time so I won't have to waste all that effort beating you" said Dio filled with supiority

Looking over the boys it could be seen that all three had had slight scratches and tears in clothes. This was due to never using fully lethal force in training but usually enough to create some small injuries.

Looking closely it could be seen that Dio had the least injuries and tears most likely meaning he came out the victor of their sparing matches.

"Guys! No fighting in the hall! Now please sit down and eat." Yelled an upset Lire making sure this argument didn't escalate.

The three did as they were told walked to the table grabbing their plates and bowls and filling them with the stew and salad and walked back to sit at the table.

After a few more minutes pass Mari walked into the hall. She simple went to pick up her bowl and plate and motioned to serve herself in complete silence.

"Mari Sieghart wasn't with you?" asked Arme snapping Mari out of her silence

"No he said he was too tired to be tested today and said he was going to go sleep in the garden" Replied the rune caster with a very pale dull tone

"Don't worry Arme we passed him up on the way here and told him about the food he said he would wake up in a few minutes." stated Ryan who had overheard he conversation.

Arme just sighed and Mari walked back to the table sitting on the other side of Amy

A moment later the gladiator walked in with a yawn.

"Hey everybody" said Sieghart still yawning while he did. No one really paid attention to him so he just went to serve himself and sat down next to Ronan.

"Where is Lass" Arme thought to herself seeing as he was the only one still missing. After a bit more time the thief had arrived. He began to motion for his plate just like Mari before silent and stiff almost like a robot He walked to where the food was but all he had was a plate of salad and sat back down.

With all the knights arrival for lunch the hall became quite lively. The boys minus Lass where continuing the argument about sparring except for Seig who was just smirking about their petty anger. Jin was continuing his day dreaming of Amy. Amy herself was trying to convince Mari to allow her to try on some of her old outfits which she liked. Lire was scolding Elesis who was trying for her third bowl of stew. Everything was as usual expect the mage and thief.

Lass stayed quiet the whole time. He would just use his fork to move around the salad and take small bites every so often. Arme just occasnally glanced at him trying to figure what was wrong.

After finishing only half of the salad Lass was up and ready to leave.

"Thanks for the meal Arme I'm not that hungry though sorry." Said the thief

"Lass is everything ok if something wrong you can tell me." Replied the mage very concerned

Lass just stayed quiet for a bit and the blank expression from earlier was on his face

"Lass?" Arme said snapping him out of his trance

"Huh? Oh sorry. Everything is fine just feeling a little tired." Said Lass

Arme just looked into his eyes and sighed

"Ok Lass if you say so" said Arme lost back in the gaze she put on Lass.

The thief then began to walk towards the back of the hall to exit onto the field. Arme, Lire, and Amy just stared at they watched him go

"Lass when will you open your heart to us?" Arme whispered to herself as she watched him go through the door

/

**Ok I just like to use this ending to say I am trying my hardest to give each character at least 1 important role though the story completely revolves around Lass '**

**O and btw can anyone confirm if I'm the first person to use Dio in a story pls and ty :D ~ Midori**


	4. Chapter 3 Cliff Pains

**-slaps self- stop…forgetting…to….work…on…story -.x'**

**Sorry for taking so long again got caught up training on GC '**

**Well wever start D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own character used in this story**

/

The lunch of the knight was now coming to a close but three certain knights were left with an image of a hurt friend leaving the room

"Ok that's enough Amy what happen down in the village." Arme asked the dancer grabbing her arm making sure she wouldn't try to escape giving an answer. Amy stayed silent for a moment but finally gave in when she glimpsed into the mages eyes fill with worry

"Down at the village the villagers were kind of harsh to Lass" Amy began to explain "A child bumped into him and when he saw lass became struck with fear. Also when a group came to praise myself they completely ignored Lass and the merchant gave the same expression the child did when he gazed at Lass as well"

Arme and Lire gave a quick glance to each other they remembered when Lass was first broken out of his possession from Kaze'aze. He had broke down into a chant saying everything was his fault. It was Arme and Lire themselves that had convinced the thief not to blame himself for the actions he had done while under the control of that witch.

"Lass. What are we gunna do with you." Lire said to herself.

"Maybe someone should go check on him." Amy said with slight hope in her voice "I'm sure he won't listen to me though we need someone closer to him."

"Arme maybe you should try you the closest person to him and I think he trusts you the most" Lire added putting attention on the mage

"You really think so?" Asked the mage slightly embarrassed by the comment

"Well he does always seem to come to you first out of all of us" Lire replied oblivious to the blush on the mages face

"Um ok ill talk to him but where did he go anyways?" the mage replied

"He goes back deep into the forest. If you go deep enough and you'll find a lone tree on a cliff." Said Ryan who overheard this conversation as well "He usually goes there when he want to be alone or when he just wants to relax."

The three girls just looked at the druid confused of how he got involved with the conversation. Ryan noticed the confusion and let that be his chance to sneak away.

"Well … um now we know where he's at" stated the archer breaking the girls from there dumbstruck postures "Go Arme the sooner the better."

The mage just sighed and began walking to the exit into the back field

After passing the long field in the back of Grand Chase castle you would come across a dense forest. The very old trees towering overhead merging the tops together to barley allow light through. After about two miles in if you followed the correct direction you would come to an opening on a cliff. A lone old oak towered on the edge of this cliff. This old oak being the favorite reflection spot of a certain blue thief.

"…"

"I thought it was all over."

"Why is this still happening?"

"I thought they accepted me!"

"Nothing is getting easier it just seems that all my troubles keep adding up."

"Should I even try anymore?"

"They want me gone why don't I just grant them there wish and disappear."

"Would that make them happy?"

The young thief was lost in very deep thought. Even though it had been some time since his release from the grip of the evil witch and all the good deeds he had done for the common people and nobles alike he was feared or hated thanks to a past he had no control over.

"If I leave ill lose all the people who became my reason for living."

"Would they miss me like I would miss them?"

"Someone answer me!" The thief yelled out in a fury striking the old oak with his bare hands till they were covered in cuts and bruises

Fighting his way through the pain he continued to strike at the oak. It seemed like he would do this to no end until his arms were in the grip of Arme clinging onto them tightly.

"LASS!" Arme yelled his name breaking the thief out of his blind fury

"Arme?" the thief replied in complete shock "When? Why are you here?"

"Because I'm worried about you idiot and now I see you beating yourself senseless" The mage replied hey eyes starting to tear "Don't do this Lass don't hurt yourself over nothing"

The thief stayed quite his thoughts were going out of control.

"Arme. I need help." The thief said holding back his tears

"It's ok Lass. That's why I'm here I want to help." Arme said now warping her arms around the thief completely.

The two then sat down by the old oak Arme still with arms wrapped around Lass and now her head resting on his chest.

"Arme how much longer do I have to wait till they accept me" asked the thief

"I don't know Lass. People's emotions are fragile. It doesn't take much to hurt someone but it takes a lot to reconcile for that pain. But Lass it wasn't your fault they were hurting to begin with. That evil with was the cause of everything you were just a prisoner of her you shouldn't be the one who has to bear this alone" replied the mage trying to explain everything best she could

"But I feel that maybe it would be easier if I just disappeared from sight" Said Lass is a very sadden tone

The mage's eyes widen "Lass don't you ever say that again!" The mage said her voice almost with the intensity of a yell "If you ever run away ill make sure to bring you back! Even if it means ill have to drag you back kicking and screaming!"

The thief was surprised by the sudden anger he had cause in the mage.

"I'm sorry." Said the thief trying to lower the tension "I promise ill never run away"

"Lass if those thoughts of running away ever come back come to me ill help ok." Arme said hugging the thief even tighter then before

"Ok I will" said the thief now returning the hug

The mage realizing what was happening turned red as soon as she felt the thief's arms around her. After a moment of letting what was happening sink in the mage quickly jumped out of the hold.

"Um well come on we need to head back to the castle and heal your hands" The mage said covering her face to make sure Lass would not notice her blushing

The thief just gave a confused look and stood up

"Well come on" said the mage sticking out her hand for the thief

The moment he gripped her hand her she felt her face redden even more

"Arme? You ok?" asked the thief

"Yeah I'm fine" Replied the mage still blushing from the excitement

After a second of chanting the two disappeared into a bright light which quickly faded away leaving nothing behind

/

**Romance scene o-o'**

**Bleh I feel weird about it but the armexlass couple is the only one I care for so why not use it ^^'**

**Couple pairing will not play to much importance into main story but will be used at times sorry if that disappoints you x-x'**

**Back to blowing off the next chapter till last minute again curse my fail x-x**

**~ Midori**


	5. Chapter 4  Return and Begin

**Thx to patching I had to free time decided to make a new short chapter**

**Now that's it's done… what am I going to do till I fall asleep o-o'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters used in this story**

/

The afternoon is quickly setting at Grand Chase castle. The sky has turned a mixture of orange and red while the remaining sunlight has turned the forest into the great shadow over the large field. The group has already begun to settle for the day.

A bright flash appears in the back field close to one of the many entrances of the forest. The mage and thief appear as the light dims

"Here we are." said the mage as she walked towards the castle "Now Lass I want you to go and talk to Amy and Lire too I'm not the only one you had worried ok."

"Yea I know" replied the thief looking down at the idea of what he put them through "I'll go talk with them right now."

And with that the thief became a blur the passed the mage as he shadow step towards the door to begin his search for the dancer and archer.

"What a troublesome boy." Arme giggled to herself before walking to the castle herself.

Now inside the castle Lass had slowed to a fast walk know where the two would be. Lire could usually be found in the library and Amy would most likely be somewhere in the garden. Lass figured it would be better to look for Lire first since he was already inside.

After exiting the grand hall through the front entrance turning left directly under the stairs where two large doors the opened up to a larger part of the castle. This section was cut into two different rooms one was a simple chamber with a fire place, a small table and very well made chairs where those who were looking for a quiet place inside the castle came to relax. The other section was a small library. It mostly included text on old history, maps of the different continents and some old journals the knights used when reporting on missions. Of course there was one section filled with manuals and special books used by Mari and Arme for creation and magical study.

"Lire! Lire are you in here?" cried out the thief as he walked by each shelf.

"Lass? Over here!" yelled back Lire her voice coming from one of the farthest back shelves

The thief continued to walk now in silence till arriving at where the voice came from. Much to his surprise though she wasn't alone Mari and even more surprising Amy was with the archer.

"Oh good your both here." The thief said as he gained the attention of all the girls

The girls just gave a confused look.

"Did you need something Lass?" asked the archer obviously curious of why he was calling for her

"Um well yea from you and Amy." He replied "I um… just wanted to say I'm sorry for worrying you and that I'm ok now"

"Are you really ok?" ask the dancer in a very skeptical tone

Lass just nodded and smiled. Both girls eyes widened as they never seen Lass' smile so clearly. In perfect sync they rushed the thief both clinging on to one arm. Suddenly Mari joined in as well wrapping around his waist

"Mari? Why did you join in?" asked a shocked thief

"What was I not suppose to? Everyone was doing it." Replied the rune caster in her very almost sarcastic way of talking

The thief just let out a sigh and the girls let go. They exchanged quick goodbyes and the thief was on his way out of the library.

As he opened and closed the doors behind him before he had a chance to turn to continue walking he was in the headlock of none other than the immortal gladiator Sieghart.

"Seriously how many time am I going to get ambushed by someone today!" the thief yelled out as Sieghart's grip was now in place.

"Sorry Lassy boy." replied the gladiator laughing while he did "But guess what?"

"What?" mumbled the very annoyed thief

"You're going to spar with us. So pull yourself together and me us outside." Said the gladiator releasing the thief from his headlock and began walking towards the grand hall to exit out back

Lass just sighed and began to walk to the stairs and continued to his room to grab a weapon. Lass' room was one of the last one at the dead end of the hall. Right next door to him was Arme's room and across was Ronan's.

Lass opened the door and walked inside. His room was very simple. A nicely kept bed with a blue spread, a closet for his many outfits and armors and a few shelves where he kept weapons.

After grabbing a pair of daggers and slipping some on light armor he opened his window and hopped across the roof of the castle to quickly get to the field out back.

After arriving he scanned who was participating in this bout. Elesis was hopping in place holding her twin swords while she did. Sieghart was laying on the grass gladius at his side. Ronan and Ryan were also talking part Ronan with his tyrfing and Ryan with his jade hook.

"A five man match?" asked the thief as he was now standing over the gladiator lying on the ground

"Yup Lassy boy" replied Seighart picking himself up off the ground "Everyone get in positions!"

The five participant knight took places distancing themselves from one another. After talking fight postures a magic countdown began. As the light of the word go appeared all five knights began their match.

/

**That's right first battle scene**

**Hope this got you excited for the fight look forward to the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 5  Battle Tension

OMG yes finally finished

Why was this chapter so hard to write

Tate: cause your lazy

'

Disclaimer: I don't not own characters used in this story

/

The great field behind the grand chase castle. A long emerald field surrounded by a dark forest. Now this field host an intense battle of five of the most highly trained knights in the world.

The light of the magic countdown now exiting the match has begun.

The red knight making the first move charging straight towards the thief directly right in front of her. She jumped in the air with all her might to come crashing down swords first. Lass quick motioning to catch her swords with his own pair of daggers.

"Not Bad." Elesis smirked as she locked blades with Lass. They soon noticed a black blade coming down on them which they both blacked with one of their twin weapons.

"My my two against one" laughed Sieghart at the sight of Elesis and Lass holding him off.

"Then allow me to join in! Spinning Phantom!" yelled out the orange druid as he leaped into the air and began spinning rapidly aim into the three other knight hook first.

All three of the knight that had been caught in the grapple jumped out of the path of the druids attack.

Elesis the first to catch her ran into Ryan using both of her blades to left him up before tossing him aside. Before realizing what was happening an indigo figure was already on his move towards her.

"Shadow Stinger" Ronan roared out as he began to stab wildly ahead of him finishing with a strong thrust that sent the red knight tumbling away.

As Ronan reset into his fighting stance he looked around to see Lass and Sieghart dashing towards him. Knowing Lass being the fastest he set his guard up to be ready for Lass' attack. He was caught by surprise though when the thief disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What!" the spell knight cried out as he was kicked to side by the thief appearing behind him.

At that moment the gladiator had reached were Ronan had been standing now being occupied now by Lass. Seighart swung his sword aiming right at the back of the thief but Lass quickly turned around using both blades to cancel out the gladiators attack once again. Something was wrong though. Lass felt a sharp pain in his hand and felt his grip on his dagger loosen. Lass' mind suddenly flashed back to when he was striking the tree. He forgot to heal them and now the pain he was blocking out from his mind was reveling itself full force.

Knowing he could not last much longer in this fight with his hands in this condition he began to plot a way to end this quickly. Quickly motioning to use shadow vanish the thief disappeared from sight. He used this momentary retreat to study the field

"Rock Blaster" echoed Ronans voice as projectiles exploded from out of his hand toward Elesis and Ryan

Both the knight and druid took a minor hit while trying to evade the attack. Elesis began to swing her swords rapidly a red aura being disperse from the blades. Ryan had retreated to begin a transformation

"Fated Circle" yelled out the red knight send the red ring of energy crashing towards the spell knight

Before having the chance to follow up on the attack she found herself in the grip of an orange wolf taking a few quick bites before tossing her aside.

Lass then shifted his attention to the gladiator who was scanning the field vigoursly for the hidden thief. Then without warning he began to dash of into the three other knight

"This is my chance!" Lass thought to himself as shadow vanish expired.

He quickly activated his dash speed ability and chased after the gladiator. He began to channel the last of his magical energy for a final attack.

Lass now in the attacking distance of the four other knights motioned his body to begin spinning rapidly.

"Raven Walker!" Lass shouted as he wildly threw magically enchanted kunai at the group.

The thief knowing he hit his mark motioned his hands to close setting off the bomb incantation he put on them.

A large explosion went off and large amount of smoke was left behind. Lass jumping out of the smoke waited for it to be die down. Lass now on his knee from fatigue was staring deep into the smoke looking for the knights to appear.

The smoke began fad and an indigo, red, and orange figures could be spotted on the ground. Elesis, Ronan and Ryan took the full force of the attack and were downed by its power.

Lass did not let his guard down though he still saw no signs of Sieghart.

After the smoke cleared a little more Lass noticed a dark aura beginning to appear

"Mocking Blade? I was baited?" Lass cried out breathing heavily while he did

"That's right Lassy. Now let's finish this!" replied Sieghart as his dark aura died out and he now dashed towards the exhausted thief.

"What do I do?"

"What can I do?"

"I was finally feeling relax and now to be put through stress again."

"This day will not let me have a break will it?"

Lass' thought were racing once again... For him to have to be put through emotional stress was enough but now with this battle his body was running on empty. His frustration growing and growing he wished for a chance to relax.

Suddenly Lass' mind went blank

Sieghart was suddenly halted from his dash. He felt a strong dark presence resonate around him.

He scanned the area looking everywhere for the source. He soon noticed Lass was kneeling down motionless and without a sound

"Lass you ok?" Sieghart asked

Sieghart began to shiver a bit at the darkness he felt began to pulsate more.

He was broken from his scanning of the field to notice Lass rising to his feet. Something was wrong though. Lass' movements were so stiff and he still remained completely silent

"Lass?" Sieghart called once again an expression of worry on his face

Suddenly Lass raised his right arm extending it towards. Sieghart eyes widened at what he was seeing.

The arm Lass had extended was giving off a dark blue aura. He had one eye close but the other had the same blue aura as the arm.

The gladiator just stared in awe.

The aura around Lass arm began to focus into his palm and a dark orb began to appear.

The thief let out a roar as the orb fired aiming directly for Sieghart

The gladiator broken from his shock quickly grabbed his gladius and prepared to defend himself

"Armor Crusher!" he shouted out as he smacked the dark orb into the sky

The orb traveled for some distance before causing a black explosion high into the sky

Ronan, Elesis, and Ryan had woken up in time to see the explosion

The four knights just stood in complete shock at what had happen. It seemed like they would be there for hours if Sieghart had not fallen to his knees.

"Sieghart? Are you ok?" asked Ronan at the sight of the falling gladiator

"Yea I just feel like some of my power was sapped away." Sieghart replied

The three soon realized why he felt this.

"You've been cursed!" Elesis shouted out confirming what everyone was thinking.

"Lass cursed you. But how?" asked Ryan starring up more confusion "He's never done that before."

The four knight the glanced at the thief who was breathing harder then before now that the aura had died down.

Soon after a bright light appeared close to the five knights and Arme dashed out of it

"Guys! What was that black explosion!" she yelled out getting all of their attention "I could see it from down the road!"

"Lass did it!" yelled back the red knight

"What? Lass?" Arme blurted out confused.

Arme began to walk towards the fallen thief

"Lass did you really do that?" She asked him as she began to help him up

Lass just stayed quite but nodded

"That's good Lass your getting stronger." Said Ronan as he joined in on their conversation

Lass noticed Ryan Ronan and Elesis were now directly in front of him but Sieghart stayed back where he was kneeling

"Lass next time we fight use that move on me!" Elesis shouted excited by the thought of a stronger opponent

Lass stayed quite the entire timed. He body was wrecked and thoughts were to jumbled up to really do anything

"Maybe we should get him to his bed he seems really tired" Stated Ryan as he studied Lass injuries

Lass nodded again and Arme handed him over to Ronan and Ryan who helped him start walking back towards the castle

"Sieghart you coming" Arme asked

"Nah imp gunna take a nap for a bit." He replied

He just watched as they left.

"You felt that right?" asked the gladiator to the emptiness around him

"Yea." Replied Dio as he appeared from using his blink ability

"He gaining dark powers" Sieghart said turning his attention to were Dio had appeared

The two then looked at were the explosion took place

/

Again this chapter gave me problems I kept scrapping the ideas I had and even now I feel I could have added more but I pushed it back long enough

Back to doing nothing for a week again …

Tate: LAZY!

Shad up!


	7. Chapter 6  End Day

**-Stare- O-O**

**Tate: -Stare- o-o'**

…**.**

**Tate –slaps and runs- Lazy! Get back to writing!**

**x-o' …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters used in this story**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day was coming to an end. The sky's amber grace was changing into an ocean of stars with the moon now beginning to shine its light. The knights were relaxing for the last part of the day till it was time to turn in.

A small group was resting inside the library chamber. The fireplace burning brightly Ronan, Arme, Mari, and Lire were relaxing in silence.

Mari reading through a small pile of manuals about mechanical creation. Arme was using magic to finish healing up Ronan's wounds from the match that took place earlier. Lire was just sitting in peace waiting for Mari to finish reading so she could returns the books back to the shelf knowing Mari tends to leave them lying around.

"Ok Ronan all done." said Arme now finished with healing Ronan's wound "Take it easy thought you don't want strain yourself"

"Yes Arme. Thank you." The spell knight replied standing up to begin stretching out his joints "Feels much better."

Soon the doors to enter the library could be heard opening. Ronan, Arme, and Lire looked up to see Elesis walking in arm filled with candy.

"Hey nerds!" the knight proceeded to say while she dropped her arm full of snacks on the table now gaining the attention of Mari

"Elesis! I'll ignore the nerd remark but ill will not allow eating in this room." Lire shouted back in a fuss

"Geez! Fine mother!" Elesis replied grabbing all the snacks she just dropped and left the room

"Noisy girl." Mari stated now returning to reading

"Agreed. "Replied Lire and Arme while Ronan just gave a quiet chuckle.

"Well thank you for the patch up Arme I think I'm going to go join Elesis." Said the spell knight now motioning for the door.

"Bye." all three girls replied as he stepped out.

"They sure did a number on each other" said Lire eye all the healing equipment Arme had with her

Arme grew quiet for a bit she remembered seeing the black explosion from down the road. She was terrified that someone had been fatally hurt. Then to find out that explosion was caused by Lass was a complete shock to her.

"Arme?" the archer called out breaking the mage from her silence

"Huh? Oh yea sorry. I'm going to go go check on Lass." Arme replied

Arme then got her staff and healing items together and headed out the door.

She began heading to the stairs and down the hall of rooms. She first stopped at her own room dropping all her belonging before heading back out and to Lass' room.

As soon as she walked into the thief's room she was surprised to see Seighart and Dio inside.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them both which in turned cause both of them to flinch with surprise

"Um just checking on him" replied the gladiator.

Dio just ignored the mage and walked out of the room. Sieghart gave a quick goodbye wave and followed the amethyst demon

Arme was left rather confused but snapped out of it when she noticed Lass fidgeting in his sleep

She motioned herself to Lass' bedside and began to run her fingers through his hair trying to settle him down.

Lass being a light sleeper was woken up by her touch.

"Arme?" he yawned now rising up into a sitting position.

The mage jumped at the sound of his voice. She wasn't expecting him to wake up. His body was very weak and had some minor injuries. Both his hands were bandaged along with his left eye which he had complained was hurting him earlier.

"Lass you shouldn't be up lay back down" the mage said while eyeing his injuries.

He stayed quiet.

Lass was trying to remember how he called out that power from early. All he could remember was his mind going blank and next thing was seeing Sieghart paralyzed with shock.

Arme noticed his worried expression and returned to playing with the thief's silver hair.

Lass blushed slightly at the mage's touch. He felt the same warmness she gave him from earlier in the forest.

"Lass?" Arme called out trying to get the thief to speak.

He just looked up at her still silent.

"You have a mouth don't you? Use it." The mage said still trying to awaken his voice

He just continued to stare into her eyes. Arme began to blush herself feeling slightly embarrassed by the thief's gaze placed on her.

"Thank you" the thief mumbled under his breath

"Did you say something?" she asked

She had heard him but wasn't satisfied by how quiet he was.

"Thank you" he mumbled again a little louder turning away from the mage

Arme just giggled

"Your welcome." she replied

"Arme …" he quietly called her

"Yes?" she replied same tone as he had used

He returned to gazing into her eyes.

"What do I do?" he whispered to her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"That power what was it? He cried out "Is it good or bad I can't tell"

"Should I learn to use it?"

"Why does it seems so familiar but feel haunting at the same time?"

Lass was panicking. The power he used early was causing him to question himself even more.

"Lass!" Arme cried out

Lass froze and the image of Arme's appearance in the forest replayed through his head.

Just like before Arme was there with him and had wrapped her arms around him.

He turned silent once again and returned the embrace.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes.

Arme the motioned to let go only to notice Lass had fallen back asleep in her arms.

The excitement was too much for him and made him fall back into a deep slumber.

She removed his grip around her and proceeded to lay him back down.

After covering him with his sheets she walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Lass" she whispered as she exited and closed the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I has announcement **

**I will be working on a 2****nd**** story very soon **

**A Monster Hunter fanfic I originally planned to wait till I finished this story to start it **

**But thx to a close friend offering to help with the story I will be starting it very soon**

**So to anyone who likes how I write my stories pls read it when it comes out TY ~Midori**


	8. Chapter 7 Hide and Seek?

**Ha! New chapter in just one day am I still lazy now**

**Tate:-signs onto grand chase- …**

**Well?**

**Tate: Lass is still only lv 60 get back to training!**

**'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters used in this story**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The ticking of the clock was all that could be heard. Lass was constantly tossing and turning in his bed.

It had been two days since the sparring match and Lass was still stuck in bed. He taught he felt better after the first night of sleep but that taught was quickly tossed aside when he was found passed out in the forest a few hours after awakening.

His boredom was beginning to get to him. He was sure he felt fine this time but Arme would not be satisfied with the thief's words and decided to lock him away in his room for another day.

"Lass you awake?" a voice could be heard from outside his room.

It was Arme checking up on him just like she had been doing every hour of the past day.

"Yes I'm awake." the thief grunted. It was obvious he was in a bad mood.

"Cool it Lass we just don't want to find you passed out in the middle of nowhere again." A different voice shouted back into the room.

Listening to the tone Lass figured it was Jin.

Jin was actually the one who had found Lass inside the forest and was the one who brought him back to the castle."

"First of all I was in the forest not the middle of nowhere. Second I would have been fine if I had something to do!"

Lass' room was just a bought empty. While he was sleeping the day before Arme had proceeded to take all weapons, scrolls and other training equipment out of his room before locking him away. This was to make sure he would strain himself by training or trying to escape.

"Lass this is for you own good just give it one more day and I'll let you out I promise." Arme shouting back into the room.

Lass could be heard throwing himself back on the bed. Arme and Jin just sighed and began to wall back down towards the stairs.

"What a troublesome child." Said the fighter sighing while he did

"You don't know how much of a handful he really is." The mage replied.

Arme let out a slight giggle while Jin just gave a confused look.

Arme was getting used to being the one looking after Lass. Having to deal with his many emotional troubles and now he physical ones too became her main duties.

"Well what should we do now?" Jin asked

Jin, Arme and Lass were the only three knights currently at the castle. All the others were currently off on small assignments and would be back late in the day.

"I'm not sure there isn't much to do." Arme responded

The castle being empty left little activities to do. Sparring was normally done in a group rather than one on one. All three of the knight currently present had already eaten so cooking was out of the question.

The two just stood and pondered for an idea of how to spend the day.

They were soon broken from there taught though when a sound of child like laughing was heard

"What's so funny?" asked the fighter.

"What I didn't laugh it was you." she replied.

"I didn't laugh either."

The two just stood quietly.

A moment later the laughter could be heard again.

"Creepy" Jin muttered

Arme was looking around to find the source of the laughing.

Suddenly a crash could be heard from the kitchen which made both knights jump.

"My heart just skipped a beat" Jin cried out.

The two calmed themselves down and ran into the kitchen.

The source of the crash was from a few pans that had been dropped on the floor.

The two just gave each other a quick glance and began to dash back towards the stairs. The proceeded to dash down the hallway till they came to a halt in front of Lass' door.

"Lass!" Arme shouted into the room.

At first there was no response.

"Lass!" she called again

There was no reply but fidgeting could be heard from inside

"I think he fell back asleep" Jin stated

Arme nodded in agreement

The two thus came to a realization.

Someone else was in the castle.

"An enemy?" asked Jin

"I don't know but we should equip ourselves just in case." Arme replied as she entered her room

Jin walked down the hall to his own room.

Jin picked out a old pair of tonfas and his old shisa armor. After putting on the armor he slipped back outside to find Arme waiting for him

Jin noticed she was holding a Lamp.

"Strange I expected your war staff." Jin stated.

"You really think it's safe to call down meteors in our castle?" she replied

"Ah I see your point. Well lets us not waste time let's move."

Arme and Jin search for the intruder was under way.

"Were shall we look first?" Jin shouted while dashing ahead of Arme

"Well we heard the laughing on the first floor so we are doing a full recon of the entire first floor. Head to the library. It has the most places to hide in the entire castle." Arme explained.

"Understood I'll head there first." Jin hastens his dash to the library doors.

After heading down the stairs as soon as he turned to step in front of the doors another crash was heard.

"This is strange why is this person making it so clear that they are here. Either they are really bad at being stealthy or maybe they are just trying to distress us about being in this situation. Do they want us to find them?" Jin stood pondering to himself until Arme appeared out of her teleporting magic.

"Jin? Ready?" The mage asked

The fighter nodded and they both carefully entered the library.

First thing they noticed was that the fireplace was lit.

"Jin did you light the fireplace?" the mage asked pointing to the fire burning brightly.

"No I rarely come in here to begin with." The fighter stated.

They both walked over to the fire and began to scan for any clues.

"Hmm hey Arme was anyone reading books in here? There is a pile on this table." Jin said as he pointed to the pile of books on the table.

"It was just Mari reading in bulk again." The mage replied

"Hmm that weird how could she have time to read when she left so early in the morning." Jin said as he began to read one of the books.

Arme eyes widen. Even though Mari did have the tendency to leave her books lying around Lire would always be the one to return them. Lire was very diligent with this task as she never allowed a book to be left out over night. Knowing Mari left extremely early this day would have given her no time to read.

"Is this person trying to get information on something?" Arme thought to herself

"Weird all these books are about Lass." Jin stated while finishing scimming thorugh another book

"What? Really?" Arme eyes had widen again.

"Yea look some are his old mission journals. There one that even has the story of the Kaze'aze and it was opened to the part about Lass."

Arme pushed Jin aside and began to scan through the pile.

"Your right." the mage said in disbelief

Jin stood and pondered for a split second before both knights were overcome with shock at what they realized what was happening.

"Lass is the target!" Arme yelled out

"Jin I'm heading up stairs meet me up there!"

Arme quickly began her chant and disappeared into a bright light.

She reappeared right in front of Lass' room

"Tornado!" she cried out as large blast of wind erupted from her lamp slamming the door open

She dashed inside only to be instantly halted in shock by what she saw.

A girl was standing at Lass' bedside. She was wearing a raggedy old robe with the hood down. Arme quickly began to study the girl's face. She had shining silver hair with a single lock that was a dark blue color. And staring into the girl's eye it could be seen that one eye was gleaming blue while the other was a glittering gold.

Arme was paralyzed. Her thoughts went blank she had no idea what to do.

The girl began to whisper something but it was too low for Arme to hear.

The mage attempted to follow the girl's lips to understand what she was saying.

"I've…come…..to….see….br…o…..ther…."

"Brother!" Arme blurted out.

The girl just laughed as the windows of the room busted open .An extremely bright light erupted from the window blinding the mage.

A moment later the light died down. The girl was gone.

Arme then rushed to Lass' side. He was still in a deep sleep.

"Arme!" Jin yelled as he dashed into the room.

Jin quickly grew quiet. Arme was just standing at Lass' side shivering.

"Arme what happened?" the fighter asked.

"I found his sister." Arme replied.

The fighter froze at this news.

The two just gazed at the sleeping thief unsure of what was unfolding

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-signs onto GC-**

**Lass: ready to train**

… **-goes to park and does nothing for the rest of the day- 8D**

**Tate: LAZY!**


	9. Chapter 8 Awake

**Sry this took so long my trail for my current text document creator expired so I spent some time trying to find a new "Good" one**

Disclaimer: I do not own characters used in this story

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A turning of the key. The sound of the locks working beginning to click open.

The day had gone by and Lass was finally being allowed to leave his room.

"Ok Lass come on out" Ronan's voice called in as the door was opened.

"Finally any longer and I would have strangled myself with my own sheets" replied the very annoyed thief

Ronan slipped him a glare.

"Kidding." Lass mumbled

Ronan just let out a relived sigh and the two headed down the hall.

"Where Arme I was expecting her to be the one to let me out." Asked the thief

"She currently with Mari. She had a extremely worried look on her face too." Ronan answered.

"Did something happen yesterday when I got home Jin and Arme were so quiet and pale. Its like they had turned into ghosts"

Lass had fallen asleep very early the past day and had stayed asleep for a good while.

"Not that I can think of Ronan. I was asleep almost all day." Stated Lass

"Well I guess its nothing then." Ronan said as they continued down the stairs"Well Lass this is were we part. You should go check in with Arme though she was worried about you the most. Maybe talking to you will help her calm down a bit."

Lass nodded in agreement and watched as Ronan made an exit through the front entrance.

If Arme was with Mari there was only one place they could be. Lass made his way of to the castle library seeking out the purple mage.

"Mari do you think you can tell if this stand of hair has any relation to Lass"

Arme was together with Mari in the library. She was filled with anxiety from yesterday.

The girl that had appeared in Lass' room was shock enough but to hear her call Lass her brother nearly made her faint.

"I can go ahead and try" replied Mari taking the strand of long silver hair Arme was holding.

Arme had found this on the ground of Lass' room soon after the girl had escaped. She wanted proof of this girls relation to Lass so she had came to ask Mari for her scientific help.

"It may take a few hours so you will have to be patient."

"I understand." Arme replied "Please keep this hidden for now though ok. When the time comes i'll tell everyone else."

Mari gave a confused look. Arme hadn't actually explained why she wanted this done. Besides Jin no other knight in the castle knew of what took place the day before.

The door to the library could be heard opening both Mari and Arme turned to see who entered.

"Arme!" A voice shouted though the opened doors.

Arme jumped at the sound of her name.

"Lass?" the mage shouted back

She took a cautions walk back towards the opened doors.

Peering through the opening Lass was seen leaning against the wall.

"Oh good hey can we talk?" The thief proceeded to ask

"Um sure." The mage replied as she exited the library closing the doors behind her "Something wrong?"

"Um well Ronan told me to check in with you." He replied

"Oh ok. Well how do you feel?" she asked

"I feel fine for the most part just a little stiff from lying in bed for so long" he grunted trying to stretch out his

joints.

"Oh ok."

"O…..k..? Lass was bewildered. Normally Arme would not be satisfied with Lass saying he was fine and would put him thorough many tests to prove he was ok.

Arme just stood there confused

"No fifty mile jog. No fireball dodging. No anything? Your really just going let me go this time?" Lass blurted out

is complete shock

"Um yeah." She replied

Lass was dumbstruck. His jaw dropped a bit and he froze.

"Um are you ok?" asked the thief snapping out of his shock

The mage stayed quiet for a bit. She wanted to ask Lass if he knew anything about that girl. But she was filled with fear. The one thing Lass hated the most was talking about his past. She was afraid that if she asked maybe he would be angry at her and what to know how she knew about this girl. Or possibly if he didn't know about her maybe he would want to leave Grand Chase to track her down.

She gulped down a hugh breath of her. Her hands were shaking but she felt she needed some kind of answer

"Um Lass?" she whispered

"Yes?" he replied now in a worried tone

Arme paused again. She was extremely nervous and about ready to just run.

She took one more gulp of air

"Do you have a sister?" she blurted out

Lass was even more dumbstruck then before.

Arme was about ready to just leave but was stopped by his voice

"Well I cant say for sure. The images I have of my family are very hazy to me I only remember the figures of a man and woman. I can't recall their being any other children besides me."

"So you don't think there's a chance of you having siblings?" the mage asked

"I doubt it I have a zero percent chance of having a sibling but I would say it's very unlikely. I can at least vaguely remember my parents so I think I would have at least one memory if I had a brother or sister."

"Um ok thanks Lass" the mage whispered before darting off

Lass completely lost just stood there a while until he noticed the library doors opening.

Mari popped out and walk directly towards the thief.

She began to rummage thorough his silver before pulling out a single strand.

"Ow" the thief cried "What was that for"

Mari stayed quiet. She simply bowed and reentered the library shutting the doors behind her like the mage did earlier.

Lass once again dumbstruck was left to alone to deal with his confusion.

Outside looking at the bright morning light covering the dense forest. Not a shred of light breaking through the blanket of tree tops up high.

"Rake Hand"

"Rule Break!"

The voices of a certain demon and gladiator could be heard echoing through out the forest.

Clashing of their weapons cause small sparks of light in the darkness of the forest.

This confrontation had been going on for the past hour and was due for it's conclusion.

"Hey demon ready to give up yet?" Sieghart shouted out

"You wish you flashy grandpa!" cried out Dio " Now take this! Onrush!"

Dio's spear appearing in his hand he began to wildly charge at the gladiator.

Sieghart was ready though he was already in position to evade the attack. When Dio came in range he used a

large tree as a spring to jump into the air landing behind the halting demon.

"It's over! Dread Punisher!" Sieghart voice echoed

He began to swing his twin blades rapidly striking constantly at Dio.

"Now finish!"

At the moment Sieghart retracted his blades Dio was engulfed in an explosion of pure dark energy.

Sieghart let the dust settle to see Dio picking himself of the ground.

"Ok fine you win." said Dio coughing from the dirt kicked up around him.

"Nice try!" Sieghart mockingly said

"Your still a flashy grandpa!" Dio returning the insult

"Yeah Yeah. Come on lets head back."

The two began to march out of the forest

"Hope Ryan wont be too mad about the broken trees" laughed out Sieghart attempting to start a conversation.

Of course though Dio stayed quiet not really happy with the match results.

After a short lapse in time the two came to the entrance of the forest.

Both being blinded by the sunlight since both just came out of near pitch black darkness. After letting their eyes adapt to the change of light they noticed Lass walking towards them.

"Yo Lassy!" Sieghart called out to the thief

Lass just slipped him a glare at the nickname he gave him.

"Aw no love for me Lassy boy?" the gladiator laughing out again

"You want me to stab you right?" an annoyed thief replied

"Oh no mister demon i made the boy mad at me"said Sieghart having to much fun mocking Lass

"Don't bring me into this." grunted Dio as he continued to walk towards the castle alone

"Aww mister demon your mad at me too? No one has love for the Sieg? The gladiator cried out now holding his side from laughing to much

Lass let out a sigh and left him to enter the forest alone.

Sieghart stopped his hysterical laugh and chased down Dio.

"Hard to believe we might have a third member of us that can use evil powers." said Sieghart his tone in completely serious

"I know. We are just going to have to wait and see when his evil powers explodes out of him again again."


	10. Chapter 9 Prepareing

**Sorry this chapter took longer then usual to come out Ive run into some problems that may affect how often I can work/post chapters**

**Disclaimer : I do not own characters used in this story**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Early day at the grand chase castle. A gong can be heard all through out the castle. The knights of the castle are preparing the grand hall for a meeting. A large round table has been set up with twelve chairs going all the way around it. As the sound of the gong dies out it is replaced by the loud stomping of a team of horses pulling on a grand carriage down the path towards the castle.

As the carriage arrives all eleven knight stand firmly in a line waiting for the passenger to exit.

The driver of the carriage steps down from his seat and walks over to the carriage door. Opening the door a woman in bright red armor will long golden hair and flaming red eyes steps out.

"Hello Knight Master!" all eleven knight shout as their leader walks over to them.

"Hello Knight." she replies "You may relax this meeting shall be very brief so please lets us not waste time into the grand hall with all of you."

The knights break their formation and reenter the castle heading towards the just set round table the Knight Master following closely behind them.

After all eleven knights take their seats the knight master takes the last available chair and began the meeting

"Ok knights we have been asked if three or four of you knight can help guard a small caravan on its way to the Serdin Castle. The cargo of the caravan is holding are so very rare old spell books found at a an old temple. We highly doubt that they will actually need much protection with the cargo only being books but they are Kingdom of Magic so I can see why they want to protect such rare magical text. They are asking for three or four knights and this will span over a three day period and begins tonight. It's a easy mission and pays well so I can imagine you are all interested so I shall allow yourselves to debate who is going to accept this mission. Now excuse me knight I'll be waiting in town for you answer as to who will be going."

The room stayed silent as they watched their leader exit through the front door.

"I'm going on this mission!" Arme cried out as the door shut behind the Knight Master.

Arme always being interested in magical text couldn't bare missing a chance to read some ancient magical text.

"Um well that one spot taken anyone else?" Ronan asked.

"The mission sounds boring I don't do boring." scoffed Elesis as she jumped up from her seat and began to exit

"Lass and Jin why don't you go?" asked Lire "You two were stuck home yesterday after all."

"I'd rather not. I kinda agree with Elesis I'm not to into doing an uneventful mission" stated Jin.

"Um ok what about you Lass?" Lire now questioning the thief

"Why not I could use some time away from the castle." the thief replied.

"I'm also going!"

Dio's voice cracked as he shouted.

The group was stunned if there was anyone they expected to say no to this mission it was Dio.

"Um ok then that's three." Ronan nervously laughed to himself.

Dio ignored the shocked he place on the others and exited the room.

"Ok then Ryan? Amy? Interested?" the spell knight asked

They two took a moment to think

"Nah I'd rather not take this one." said Ryan

"I'll go!" answered the dancer overly excited as usual

"Ok then we have Arme, Lass, Dio and Amy." Ronan stated as he checked off the list he was writing down and after finishing turning his attention to Sieghart.

"Sieg you didn't want to try to join?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. What was the question?" Sieghart replied.

He had stop paying attention after Knight Master had left and was lost in thought till Ronan freed him from his thinking

"Do you want to tag along on this mission?" Ronan said a little annoyed with Sieghart daydreaming.

"Not really my thing just leave it to Lassy and the demon ciao." the gladiator said as he stood up and left from his seat

"Mari what about you?" Ronan now turning his attention to the rune caster.

She simply shook her head in disapproval and exited as well.

"Well ok then everyone we have our mission roster."

Ronan then proceeded to pull out a card from his pocket.

"Abingdon!" he called

The card released a seal and a small griffon with back and gold feathers appeared out of it.

"Here Abingdon take this message to Knight Master in town."

The black griffon howled as he took the letter in his claw and flew out one of the windows to the town.

"Ok begin to make preparation guys."

The three participation in the quests nodded and everyone exited from the hall.

Lass went directly to his room to prepare.

Going through his closet of armors he decided to pick out his striker armor to wear. Finishing with his armor he then proceeded to pick out a weapon from the shelves he stored them. After fumbling trough them for a while he decided on the matching nadochi to his armor set. He next began to gather a small handful of pots they he gathered into a small bag which could be tied to his armor.

"Armor, Weapon, Potions. What am I forgetting?" Lass thought to himself.

He stood pondering to himself for a while till he realized what was missing. He walked over to his bedside before reaching for a small box. Opening this box a small card very similar to the one Ronan was holding earlier was inside.

Lass took the card in hand and held it above him.

"Kumi!" he cried out

Again like before a small seal emerged from the card but this a small human like creature appeared.

It was a female fox demon wearing a purple kimono with purple hair tied up and glowing crimson eyes.

"You called master?" she asked as she began to stretch

"I'm going on a three day mission. I was thinking maybe you liked to join me this time." the said going back to organizing his equipment

"If master wishes it I shall go." she replied as she began to hover around the thief's room

Lass just petted the small foxes head fumbled around his room to past the time.

A few hours passed and the sun had begun to set.

The knights participating in the quest had assembled in front of the castle waiting for a sign of the caravan.

Amy was hopping around playing her violin. She had decided to go in her muse attire and with pet Claudia at her side. Arme was pacing in anticipation. She was dressed in her battle mage set along with her battle staff. Around her the black winged angle pet Lillith was flying happy in circle above her master. Dio decked out in his drakar set was leaning against the castle doors. The black dragon Sellion at his side.

"Ok when are these people getting here I'm tired of waiting" mumbled the annoyed demon

"Be patient. They said the mission begins at night anyways it still noon." replied Lass sitting up in a nearby tree

"Even so they said we would meet the client at noon. So where is he huh?" an even more frustrated Dio blurted out

"We still have plenty of time if you'd like you can just quit the mission I'm sure we'll be fine without you."

"Keep talking child I'll make you regret your words."

"Try me!" Lass roared.

"That's it. Sellion!" Dio barked out. "Shut this insolent child's mouth!"

His pet took flight heading directly for Lass. He halted feet away from letting out a dark blast of energy at the thief.

The blast made a contact causing a dark tornado to engulf were the thief was sitting.

After the tornado died down though Lass was no where to be seen.

Dio searched around for Lass with no luck.

"Kumi! Do it!"

A voiced cried out from above Dio. Lass had jumped up to a ledge higher up on the castle

By the time Dio had he sight fixed on him it was already to late. Lass' pet Kumi had already begun her attack.

She spun wildly releasing violet dust which covered the demon. This dust put a momentary haste spell on Dio making him unable to move

As Kumi began to finish her spin a small violet tornado was created and shot towards the demon

"Don't you dare threaten my master!" Kumi howled as she watched her attack close in on the demon

Dio attempted to put up his arms knowing he had no chance to evade.

Just as the tornado was a mere foot away Dio was grabbed out of the way by Arme.

"Ok that's enough you two! This wait is annoying enough without your constant bickering!" the mage shouted paralyzing both Lass and Dio with surprise.

"Anymore fighting and I'll Deep Impact both of you!"

Arme went back to pacing back and forth and Amy could be seen giggling excessively

Dio just scoffed and returned to leaning against the castle while Lass jumped back down into the tree he was sitting in before.

About a half hour later a figure could be seen walking the path towards the castle.

"I think they are here." Lass called out from the tree.

The other three then began to pear down the path also seeing the person walking towards them. As this person arrived it was seen to be a old man dress a royal robe of a court mage.

"Excuse me would you four happen to be the knights we have hired." the man asked

"Yes sir." Arme replied as the four knights crowded together.

"Perfect. I'm sorry but we will have to skip introductions for now please follow me the caravan is waiting on the outskirts of the village.

The four nodded and followed the man down the path towards the town.

"Dio!" a voiced echoed from behind them halfway down the path

The four looked back to see Sieghart running towards them

"What is it Sieghart?" Dio replied

Sieghart said nothing but handed him a small box. The three other knight and the old mage looked in confusion while Dio just nodded after receiving the package.

"What was that all about?" questioned Lass

"Nothing. Now keep walking." Dio ordered

The group returned to walking down the twilit path towards the village. At the end of this path their quest would commence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Im proud to say I finally decided to use pets in my story I was kinda wavering back and forth between wanting and not wanting too but I decided on trying it out**

Btw I love kumi it was the first cash pet I got and im just in love with it so it would be obvious I would pair my favorite pet and character together ^^ though maybe I made her personality too obedient maybe I should have made her a little more sarcastic hmm idk


	11. Chapter 10 Mission Woes

**Disclaimer : I do not own character used in this story**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The group of five now closing in on the village. The arrival of knights in the village has began to cause a commotion in the village. A line of villagers meeting the group at the front gate giving them their regards and blessing for a safe trip.

Arme smiled and waved as they passed the crowd waiting for them at the entrance to the village. She seemed happy with the attention they were receiving. After the crowd died out though her memory of Amy and Lass' errand to the village passed through her mind.

She quickly turned around to see how Lass fared with the crowd of people. She was shocked to find the blue thief missing from the group.

"Amy where's Lass?" she asked.

"'I'm not sure I barley noticed he was gone too." the dancer replied her tone filled with worry."Arme I don't want him to get depressed again."

"Is something wrong ladies?" the old mage asked both girls

"We seem to be missing one of our group." the mage replied

"Oh I see its of no concern though you three will be plenty." said the man returning to walking down the street "Now please make haste we don't want to keep them waiting."

Both girls let out a sigh before following the man.

Arme was halted though when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she could see Dio was a step behind her

"What wrong Dio?" she asked

"Don't worry about him he dashed above the houses when you were distracted with the crowd." He stated. "Most likely he'll be waiting for us down with the caravan."

Arme nodded and continued walking. She hasten her steps hoping she could hurry to make sure Lass was ok.

After another few blocks of walking and cutting through the square the group arrived at the village's second entrance. Coming into the clearing three small carriages could be seen. There was a small group of people gathered around a small fire where a pot was boiling. Most of them wearing royal mage robes and a few being covered in royal knight armor.

"Its really doesn't seem like you need us." Dio stated at the sight of the mages and knights.

"I know you would say that but we refuse to take chances young knight." The old mage replied as he walked over to join his group.

Arme began to frantically search for the missing thief. She took notice of the bright red armor of knight master close to the group and walked over to ask of Lass' whereabouts.

Closing in on her it could be seen she was speaking with Lass.

"Lass!" she cried out turning her hastened walking into a quick jog.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You should have told us that you were going on ahead without us." she replied

Lass stayed quiet. Arme could see a bit of pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Amre." the thief whispered as he walked off alone.

She was about to follow after but was stopped at the sound of knight masters voice.

"Arme I'm sure there something going on that I don't know about but it will have to wait call Amy and Dio we must go over the mission plans with you three since Lass already heard it." Knight Master ordered.

Amre waved her hand towards the demon and dancer motioning them to join her by knight master's side.

"Ok you three the mission plan is to make sifts of when you knight will be active. One team active during the day and one at night. Lass has already agreed to take the first night slot so we need one more for night."

"I'll do it!" Arme shouted out

Amy was surprised by the mage's yell and hopped aside while Dio just scoffed.

"Understood. Dio and Amy you two shall be lookout in day and Arme you'll be joining Lass at knight. Now knights I realize this is an easy mission but even so deserves your full potential. So if you do come across any trouble do not hold back."

"Yes Knight Master" all three knights cried out.

"Perfect I'll be taking my leave then knights. I expect a good report from you when your mission is done." Knight Master said as she walked over to her personal carriage.

The three watched as their leader entered and left down the road.

"Um guys I'm going to go check on Lass." Arme stated as she begun to walk in the direction she went.

After a few steps though she was halted by a hand clinging to her shoulder.

"No allow me there's something I'd like to speak with him about." said the demon releasing his grip on the mage.

Arme a little confused just stood and watched as the demon walked off.

Lass had walked over to a cliff a small distance down the path the caravan would be traveling.

"Master are you ok?" the violet fox asked

"Yes Kumi I'm fine you may return to your card for now I'll call you when I need you." Lass replied as he held out the card he called her with.

The fox demon bowed and returned into the seal that appeared around the card again.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind Lass. Turning around he could see it was Dio.

"What do you want?" Lass grunted.

Dio grabbed the box he had received from Sieghart and tossed it to the thief.

"What's this?" Lass asked

"Just open it and put whats inside in the palm of your hand." Dio ordered.

Lass just sighed and began to open the small box. Inside was a brilliant clear jewel that seemed to glow even with a lack of light.

He placed it on the palm of his hand just as the demon ordered. For a few seconds he sat motionless focusing his gaze on the gem.

As he began to turn to ask Dio was this gem was he was stopped when he felt a burning sensation in the palm the gem was in. He refocused his gaze back to the gem to see it had changed in color. No longer was it clear but a violet color and had extremely dimmed.

"What? What is this?" Lass cried out in shock.

Dio stayed quiet and walked towards the thief taking the gem and replacing it inside the box.

"Hey answer me! What just happened!" The thief shouted.

Dio ignored him and proceeded to walk away.

"Dio!"

"You'll know when the time is right." the demon mumbled as he walked back towards the caravan.

Lass was left in awe at the sight of the gem. For such a brilliant jewel to turn into a tarnished gem. Lass mind was bewildered.

"Sellion!" Dio shouted.

The black dragon came down from a near by cliff landing in front of his master.

"Here takes this to Sieghart and bring it right back." Dio commanded as he handed the box containing the gem to the dragon.

The black dragon let out a roar before taking off to the sky back towards the castle package in hand.

"To think his dark power already flustered and we haven't even started this mission yet. I can't begin to imagine what would happen if he lost it again."

Reaching back to the caravan resting spot it could be seen that the pot filled with food a brief moment earlier was empty and being cleaned out. It seems the caravan would be moving out soon.

"Dio!" Amy called out at the demon. "Come on the old man would like to speak to us."

Before being able to agree Dio was being pulled by the energetic dancer towards one of the carriages. Being pulled around to the back Dio could see this carriage was the one holding the cargo of ancient text.

"Good your here well let's begin." the old mage stated at the sight of Dio arriving at the carriage. "Now first allow me to give a late introduction. My name Darmen I am the third royal mage of the queen of Serdin. I am also the leader of this caravan and will be the one over seeing all acts of this group. Now to business as you see inside this carriage is the main cargo you will be protecting. If we run into any trouble I must command that you immediately position yourself to defend this with all your might. Seeing as you two will take the Day shift I have took the liberty to make two beds inside this carriage for you two to rest during the night. When trouble brews you will be woken up to join in the defense and you will do the same with the other two during the day. Any questions?"

"No sir." both knight replied

"Perfect now seeing as the sun will be setting soon you may go ahead to settle yourselves in to sleep." Darmen said as he made he way to the driver's seat of the carriage grabbing the reigns.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Arme and Lass." Amy said as she skipped off alone.

Dio just scoffed and looked up into the sky to see Sellion returning from his errand holding the box from before and a letter.

"What's this?" he questioned

Peering over the letter he could see it was a letter from Mari to Arme.

"How dare she use Sellion for a messenger pigeon." he scoffed.

Annoyed he opened the letter and began to read. He paused in shock at what he read.

"Lass' sister!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Guys im rly sry this is so late ive been very busy lately.**

**I even had to scrap the halloween special I was working on.**

**Seeing as I feel im falling behind I already started on the next chapter and should have it posted by the end of the weekend**


End file.
